Journey's End
by Karana Belle
Summary: the group gets back together 5 years after games end. old feeling resurface for Virginia and Jet. Will they be able to tell each other before it's too late?chapter 5up!
1. Chapter 1

Karana Belle: Another story to write! Be warned I haven't finished Wild Arms 3! Don't know the ending but I am still writing this story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Arms 3!  
  
Journey's End  
  
Chapter One  
  
Virginia Maxwell was sitting in the train, the open window blowing her brown hair. She watched the scenery as the locomotive zoomed by.  
  
She was on her way to the Baskar Colony to meet her old teammates. It has been five years since any of them had seen each other; it has been five years since they had saved Filigia.  
  
The train ride was long, and the green-eyed woman was glad to get off. After leaving the train station she made her way to her friend's town.  
  
As Virginia walked into the town, her violet dress moved slightly in the wind. She smiled as she saw two men walking towards her, a green haired man with glasses and a brown haired man wearing the clothing of a Baskar. The Baskar was taller than the other man.  
  
"Virginia. How's it going?" the large man called waving his hand.  
  
"Okay, Gallows. How bout you?" Virginia smiled; she never noticed how much she had missed all of them.  
  
"Good as always." Gallows smiled.  
  
"How about you Clive?" Virginia looked at the green haired man.  
  
Clive pushed up his glasses, "Alright. The girls also send their greetings." The girls were his wife and daughter.  
  
"Well let's go to the house. Then we can party! Or talk. Whichever the majority is." Gallows turned and led them towards his home.  
  
Upon entering the house a voice spoke out, "Well you guys took your sweet time coming back in. I thought that you said you would only be a minute."  
  
"Well we did too, Jet, but then we saw Virginia come into town." Clive said matter of factly. When Virginia heard that name her breath caught in her throat. 'Jet. I didn't expect him to come. Why did he?'  
  
Jet then got up and moved towards the door. "Long time no see." He said to the girl in the group. Then to everyone, "Well are we going to 'party' or what?"  
  
^^'^^'^^'^^'^^'  
  
The whole town had come to the 'party' that was taking place outside. So obviously the 'party' had turned into a full blown out one. There was music and dancing, eating, and a lot of talking.  
  
Jet Enduro just stood on the edge of the party, watching everyone else have fun. His eyes turned to a brown haired woman, who was talking to Clive. Jet sighed, 'I wish she would give me as much attention as she does the others. But what am I dreaming for, it would never happen.'  
  
A couple minutes, as Jet was looking at the fire, he heard a voice, "Hey! How's it going? Why don't you join the party?" After hearing the voice, Jet's heart starting beating faster. He turned to see who it was, but he already knew.  
  
He turned to see Virginia standing beside him, "I don't like parties too much. So I stay on the side." Jet shrugged.  
  
"Well than I'm staying here too. I can't let you be all by yourself!" Virginia smiled, sitting on the ground.  
  
"No, you shouldn't stay with me, you should go and have fun." Jet said quickly.  
  
"But I want to stay with you."  
  
Jet's heartbeat went faster. 'What does she mean by that? Oh, stupid Jet she wouldn't mean it like THAT would she?'  
  
^^'^^'^^'^^'^^'  
  
'Smooth real smooth Virginia. Why don't you just blurt out to everyone how you really feel about Jet? I'm sure I could be less embarrassing!' Virginia was glad that it was it was darker here so he couldn't see the blush that had decided to creep up.  
  
They sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, looking away from each other. As one they both turned to each other mouths open to say something. But then Gallows came over to them.  
  
"Awww...look at the two lovebirds! Maybe I should leave so you guys can be together...alone." Gallows snickered, as both of the younger people blushed, not looking at each other.  
  
"Well I think I'll go and see what Clive's doing! Bye, and have fun!" Gallows laughed at his own joke as he walked away towards the fire.  
  
Both Virginia and Jet refrained from looking at each other for the rest of the evening. And nearing midnight Gallows' grandmother went to stand on a chair where everyone could see her. She began readying for an announcement.  
  
Karana: okay there we go! Could you guys tell me what Gallows' grandmother's name is? Anyway, did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
No?  
  
PRETTY PLEASE, WITH SUGAR ON TOP?  
  
How about if I give you a cookie? 


	2. Chapter 2

Karana Belle: Okay! Another chapter to write! I just love to write stories! Thanks to all the reviewers:  
  
pnaixsrose—sounds interesting? Thanks!  
  
Zandra—thank you for telling me what his grandmother's name is! I honestly didn't know! You think it's a great story? I am so happy!  
  
Hana no Kaze—I never really thought of Gallows as stupid either because of what I remember him saying in the game, a lot. He is actually pretty smart! Wow! I don't think anyone has ever said my story kicked butt! Thank you!  
  
JayJay-Sawada—and here someone says it's sweet! I think I'm going to cry for joy!  
  
Teefa85—a new mission...hmmm...Good Idea! I wasn't even thinking about that! I guess I will have to think about it! Maybe someone will die? Just kidding the only person that might die that isn't evil would probably be...what was the grandmother's name...oh, Halle, because she is old.  
  
Karana: and as promised a cookie for everyone! * Hands out cookie * and now onto the show...ummmm.... story!  
  
Journey's End  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Gallows' grandmother, Halle stood up on a chair, the better to see everyone. And everyone comes in closer to hear Halle; they don't want to miss anything. Clearing her throat, Halle captures the attention of EVERYONE.  
  
"As we know we are having a party. And it just so happens that it is the 5-year anniversary of the saving of Filigia." Many people cheered and when they calmed down Halle continued, "and aren't we lucky to have ALL the people here that were in the main group to save Filigia. But we shouldn't forget the people that helped them on their way. The Schroedingers," More cheering.  
  
"And Virginia's father. So let's continue partying for another hour, but after that I'm making you all go to bed!" As Halle climbed off the chair everyone went back to talking, and when the music started up again, dancing.  
  
Virginia, tired and flustered, went to the house she was staying in to sleep. But too bad no one noticed the shadow that didn't belong to anyone that lived in the town, or to anyone friendly.  
  
As Virginia walked towards her bed she saw a drink on the nightstand. 'Wow! Someone must have really known that I needed a drink!' so being the unsuspecting girl she was she drank it all down. And as she set the cup down she wobbled and fell onto the bed, out cold in a deep sleep that will hopefully not be filled with nightmares.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jet looked around the area where everyone was, feeling as if something bad was going to happen. Suddenly he noticed something, Virginia was nowhere to be seen! He jumped up quickly and runs toward Gallows, who at that moment is looking about as if looking for something, a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Gallows! Where is Virginia?" Jet hurriedly asked afraid that something was going to happen to the girl.  
  
"You mean she's not with you?" Gallows looked around the group of people once more. Jet just shook his head. "Well, I think I know what house she is staying in so come on. Wait, just a second...CLIVE!!!" Everyone stopped talking immediately as Clive made his way towards the guys.  
  
"What is it?" Clive looked from one pained expression to the next. Then looked around again like the others, "Hey, where's Virginia?"  
  
All at once Gallows ran to the house where Virginia went in. Jet and Clive followed closely. They ran in to see a shadowed figure with a burlap sack slung over its shoulder.  
  
"You!" Jet spat out, at once knowing who it was, "Janus!" Both Gallows and Clive started, thinking that he was dead.  
  
"So... haha...you found out. I was really hoping that I would have been able to get away with the princess before you guys grew aware of my presence." Janus' red eyes glinted.  
  
"How did you come back to life?" Jet asked very confused, he could have sworn that he saw him die.  
  
"Wait. Are you saying that you got away at just the right time? Making it look like you died, but you didn't?" Gallows was beginning to see it, if however vaguely.  
  
"And once again you are correct. Now if you will excuse me, I have to going with my cargo." Janus made as if to leave, but Jet yelled,  
  
"You are not leaving with Virginia!" Jet had his Airget-lamh B/V2 out and cocked. Gallows and Clive pulled out their own guns, all three of them aiming them at Janus.  
  
Janus started laughing, "You think THAT will beat me? You're pathetic." Then Janus shot fire at all three of them. Gallows quickly froze it with his tool, but not fast enough. They could hear Janus laughing as he made his way to where ever with their precious leader, Virginia.  
  
Jet sank to his knees. Not caring if it would deflate his ego. For he had, for the first time, not been able to protect Virginia.  
  
Karana: okay! So there is some action! I'm not very good with action but this is also my first try! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Chapter 3

Karana Belle: Okay! Now I'm back! Took me long enough...@o@ sorry first of all I had a small, but severe case of writer's block and then I had homework! (Evil thing!) Now I shall stop my ranting and so here are the reviewers:  
  
pnaixrose—I shall try my hardest to make them longer! Really! It is just so hard for me!  
  
Teefa85—I agree Teefa, "Janus you..." he is so EVIL! Rutee, I couldn't have said it better, it would have made an interesting rivalry if the people had done that, but life isn't fair.  
  
Hana no Kaze—yes I'm sure that Jet will be out for blood, I mean who wouldn't! If your love was taken away from you I am sure anyone would be out for blood! Except the people that are REALLY peaceful...^^*  
  
Zandra—now you think it's lovely? Wow! Thank you! And sorry I didn't update sooner!  
  
JayJay-Sawada—yeah! Jets go save her! NOW! Well I guess that was a cue for me....  
  
Hypes—(this is for both...) no I didn't tear it down or repost it before...and yes it is demon Janus. And I don't know if he traded a bayonet for a dark spear. All I know is that he got that spear thingy. We probably won't see Asgard, but maybe Romero and Dario. I don't know! ^^ I have a question, what does PC mean? (I don't know much about those types of terms. ^^*)  
  
Journey's End  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Virginia awoke, her muscles sore, the reason why? She had no idea. But one thing she did know, she was going to have to talk to Gallows about the beds. They really weren't that good if it could give you bruises. Rubbing the sleep out of her green eyes Virginia looked around. Then she gasped, 'This isn't the room I was given yesterday! Now that I think about it, I don't think ANY house in the Baskar Colony has this formal of furnishings.'  
  
She looked around at the velvet cushions and bedding and what not. Everything in the room looked EXPENSIVE. As Virginia was in the process of looking around in amazement and wondering if this was a dream, the double doors suddenly opened to show a small girl with blue hair and brown eyes carrying a silver tray with a big breakfast on it. Virginia watched the girl, confusedly, as the 'maid' walked toward brown-haired woman and placed the tray on the bed. It took a couple of minutes before Virginia noticed that there was something in her lap, then embarrassed, she spoke,  
  
"Thank you." Virginia saw the small girl's eyes widen. The girl stepped back a step, making Virginia wonder what was wrong. So she smiled, "What's your name?"  
  
The small girl's brown eyes got even bigger, if that's possible, and stuttered, "E-Erika." Then Erika ran from the room, shutting the door behind her. Virginia sighed, 'I thought I was going to be able to have a talk with her, or at least get some answers to my questions. Where am I anyway?'  
  
So Virginia just sat there, on the comfortable bed, and ate the food that was brought to her. Thoughts were zooming through her head, things like: How did I get here? Where am I? Etc. and right after she finished eating, the door opened again, showing a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes, followed by Erika.  
  
"Good morning Miss, I am Danielle and the master told me I was to wait on you." The young woman, Danielle, curtsied, while Erika walked up to the bed to take the tray away.  
  
When Erika had closed the door behind her, Virginia looked at Danielle, "Where am I? And how did I get here?"  
  
Danielle smiled sadly, "I am sorry Miss, but I don't rightly know myself. I've been here ever since I was Erika's age. I was taken from my home and brought here. There used to be three other people who lived here before with the Master, but they are gone now, heard they died in some kind of battle. Anyway," Danielle smiled brightly, "the Master told me to get you ready for your lunch with him."  
  
"Lunch with the Master? Why?" Virginia was getting more confused by the minute, how she wished she could just be back at the Baskar Colony with Gallows, and Clive. And Jet...the name brought tears to her eyes, but she blinked them back.  
  
"I don't rightly know Miss. All I know is that I have to help you find something suitable to wear." Danielle pointed to Virginia's purple dress. Virginia looked down, 'I don't blame her for not liking it; I mean it IS old.'  
  
"Miss would you like to wear this red dress or the blue one?" the maid held up the two dresses, they were both gorgeous, and neither of them had many ruffles, lace, or ribbons.  
  
"How about the red one?" Virginia asked, while Danielle nodded, helping the other out of the bed and into the new dress. The dark material fit nicely and was just the perfect length.  
  
Danielle smiled, "You look beautiful Miss! Now let us do your hair." She started brushing Virginia's hair, and then pulled it up into a bun with two strands of hair on each side of her face.  
  
Virginia looked into the mirror that was held up and gasped, "Wow. You did a very good job, thank you Danielle!" she hugged the other girl, who smiled.  
  
"Come on. Lunch is almost ready Miss." Danielle led her out of the room. They walked down many corridors, until they came to an abrupt halt by some big double oak doors.  
  
Danielle motioned for Virginia to stay where she was, and opened the door, "Master, she is ready." Then she turned around and led Virginia in the room. Virginia looked at the man sitting at the table and gasped.  
  
Karana: Another chapter! Once again I am so sorry it took so long to get up! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Chapter 4

Karana Belle: Oh my goodness! I just noticed that I haven't updated this story since the first of this month! That is so long ago. I mean it is not as long as it is for my other stories...here are the Reviewers:  
  
pnaixrose—do you really wonder who the master is? Well don't worry you will find out in this chapter!  
  
Hana no Kaze—Yes I agree if you have a loved one you can understand how Virginia is feeling. It is kind of sad! And I will put Jet in this chapter.  
  
Teefa85—I would be scared too, knowing who took her. Well her reaction will be in this chapter! And I'm not exactly sure what Jet is going to do when he finds out where she is either.  
  
Journey's End  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Taking a walk didn't seem to help Jet much. All it seemed to do was make Jet even angrier that he couldn't save Virginia. These thought and many others were going through Gallows and Clive's head when Jet walked into Clive's house, where the three men had been since Virginia was captured. It had only been one night, but if you didn't know and just looked at Jet you might think it was for longer.  
  
Clive and Gallows made sure to not speak to Jet as much as possible. They knew what would happen when he is in a foul mood. But this was one of those times when Clive needed to talk to Jet. For it was about how they could figure out where Virginia was.  
  
"Jet," Clive started, as Jet glared at him, "We need to go around to different towns to see if there is anything that is...odd."  
  
Jet thought about it for a few minutes and seeing that it might help them find Virginia, he agreed. 'It won't be long Virginia; we will find you and hurt Janus for taking you! Well at least I will since Clive and Gallows probably wouldn't want ANYTHING to happen to him without Clive questioning him first.' Jet frowned and looked over at Clive.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for!? Are we going to try to find Virginia or not?" Jet could already get angry easily, but when something happens to Virginia he can get angry even easier.  
  
So the three men walked out of ########'s Peak and headed to Jolly Roger. There was always something odd happening there.

Virginia gasped again and tried to make a run for it, but Danielle stopped her and led her to a seat on the right hand of Danielle's Master. Virginia's face was white having to sit next to her enemy for so long.  
  
"Well, how do you like my home, Virginia?" the Master turned to his guest.  
  
"Janus, how can you be alive?" Virginia seemed to have not heard his question and asked her own. Janus' red eyes seemed to not look as evil for a second before he started to answer that question.  
  
"Well, Princess, after you had left me to die I escaped and came back here, where Danielle nursed me back to a good health." Danielle, who had been serving some food, almost dropped the whole tray on the floor.  
  
"Oh. So why did you take me here? Because I am sure that you are the one who kidnapped me." Virginia glared at Janus, and the latter just shrugged it off.  
  
"I did not kidnap you, I just saved you from a boring life, with those boring people. Especially that white haired man. I should have recorded what he did when they found me taking you away. Quite entertaining really." Janus chuckled and took a bite of his food.  
  
"Jet is not boring! He is more fun than YOU could ever be!" Virginia stood up, ready to defend Jet with her life.  
  
Janus seemed not to care and turned to Danielle, "Could you please take her to her room, I think that she is just too overwhelmed at what is happening. And be sure to give her something to make her go to sleep."  
  
"Yes, Master." Danielle made her way over to where Virginia still stood and led her out of the dining room and towards the room that Virginia woke up in.  
  
"I am sorry for what the master said Miss. He can be quite harsh sometimes, but that isn't very often since he came back injured. Now I can say that you are lucky that he even knows you are there the whole time." Danielle smiled at Virginia.  
  
"What do you mean? He notices that you are there too Danielle."  
  
"Oh no. That is only when he needs my help soon. Like just now, he only says my name when I am needed. But then he usually asks the prettier maids to help him." Danielle sighed and opened the door to Virginia's room.  
  
"There are MORE maids here?" Virginia's eyes widened while Danielle nodded. "Just how many servants ARE there in this big mansion?"  
  
Danielle paused for a moment, thinking, "Oh at least two hundred."  
  
"Two HUNDRED? And for only ONE man?"  
  
"Oh no! There is more than one man in this household! Why take Romero and Dario for example, then there are some men that Master Janus hired just after he got better."  
  
"Okay I have a question, why didn't any of the other maids help you nurse Janus back to health?" Virginia frowned, 'two hundred slaves...'  
  
"Because none of the other maids knew any thing about healing injuries or sickness. Most of them have been here since they were small children. For some reason the old master liked small children..." Danielle shrugged and turned to help Virginia out of the red dress and into a nightgown of cotton.  
  
"You know Danielle, you don't have to help me get dressed, I can do it myself." Virginia smiled.  
  
"Oh but that is my job! And besides it keeps me away from the other girls and I can get to know you better!"  
  
"I know! You can PRETEND you are helping me get dressed but instead we can talk." Virginia hopped into the big bed and motioned for Danielle to sit next to her.  
  
"Okay, but I just hope the Master won't find out." Danielle turned toward Virginia, "but I should be going now. The master won't be happy to know that I stayed overly long."  
  
"Just say that I wanted to have some company. I'm sure he won't mind." Virginia yawned, "Now where were we? Oh yes, are there only girl servants here?"  
  
"No but the majority is, I think that there are only about five male servants." Danielle smiled, "and they are mostly little boys. Such rascals they are, and the Master lets them be. As long as they don't get too out of hand."  
  
"You really like Janus don't you?" Virginia stared at the blonde haired woman, who blushed. "Oh my.... I just have a question, why do you like Janus?"  
  
Danielle sighed, "I don't know. I just do, even if he doesn't notice me, that's why you are so lucky to have him like you. You know I'm not supposed to tell you this but all the maids think that the reason Master Janus took you was because he loved you." Her green eyes were staring at the floor.  
  
"I feel so sorry for you, I just hope that what you said wasn't true. For your sake and mine." Virginia put her hand on Danielle's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry for troubling you Miss, I should go now." then Danielle got up and started towards the door.  
  
"Oh and Danielle," Virginia called and the maid turned, "Please call me Virginia."  
  
Danielle nodded and smiled, closing the door behind her.  
  
Karana: sorry that it took so long to update! I feel bad. I hope you liked this chapter. And I'm thinking of making Janus non-evil, and having someone else be evil. I don't know! Please tell me what YOU think I should do! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	5. Chapter 5

Karana Belle: Okay, now it's another chapter! Yeah! Hope you guys will like it! Reviewers:  
  
pnaixrose—well I guess I'll make Janus non-evil! And I'll have a new bad guy!  
  
JayJay-Sawada—Jet IS paranoid! They should get reunited soon, but probably not in this chapter!  
  
Hana no Kaze—Ever since he was almost killed he treats everyone well, but he treats Danielle nicely even more, -wink- he just doesn't know why.  
  
Teefa85—he is delusional, very delusional. Yeah, don't get either Jet or Virginia mad, you might die, or get badly injured!  
  
Journey's End  
  
Chapter Five  
  
After walking for a long time, Jet didn't want to take the train, the three men finally made it to Jolly Roger. So they all made their way to the inn, they were really tired and needed something to eat. So sitting at the table all of them waited for their food. And they waited, and waited.  
  
"What's taking so long?" Jet was getting angry again, ever since Virginia was kidnapped he seemed to get angry even easier. He slammed his fist on the table.  
  
Clive pushed up his glasses again and became very brave, "Jet, they have to cook the food. You can't rush that."  
  
That seemed to get Jet to calm down a bit, and a couple minutes later the Innkeeper walked over with three heaping plates of food. They all started digging in until Jet noticed why they were really here, "Hey, Inn lady!"  
  
The lady turned and walked back to the table waiting expectantly. Jet continued, "Have there been any weird happening around here lately, things that concern the kidnapping of women?"  
  
The Innkeeper thought for a little bit, "Yeah, a couple of young girls a couple years back were stolen, it's been happening a lot to all the young girls around."  
  
Jet smiled, and turned to Clive and Gallows, "Well what are we waiting for lets go back to ########'s peak to make a plan!"  
  
Gallows frowned, "Can't we eat first? All you have been doing since Virginia was stolen is push us around! I want to eat!"  
  
"Oh." Then Jet sat down and started digging in again.

_ Virginia walked through the dark hallways unknown to her. She breathed heavily for the air was heavy. She walked and walked and walked some more, thinking that she was going nowhere she turned around to go and walk the other way. But as she did so a bright light came from behind her.  
  
Turning around, she brought up her hand at the intensity of the light. Finally it dimmed considerably, and looking into that light she saw a dark figure. The dark figure turned out to be a human. The human had black hair and red eyes, the eyes bored into Virginia's own green eyes.  
  
And at that instant that person disappeared showing a smaller figure lying on the ground. Upon stepping closer Virginia saw it to be Jet, Jet with blood oozing out of his side. She screamed...  
_  
Virginia woke up from the nightmare, sweat rolling down her face. Her breathing slowed down as she noticed where she was, not in the dark hallway and definitely not anywhere near to Jet.  
  
'What if Jet really is dead? What if he died and it is all my fault?' Tears fell out of her eyes, sobs racking her body. She stayed like that for a while. Then she gasped, 'Of course he isn't dead!' she chided herself, 'You would know if he was dead, you would feel that pain! So just get to sleep it was just a nightmare.'  
  
She smiled, "Yes just a nightmare, how silly of me." And with that she laid back down and sleep quickly came to her.  
  
Karana: I know it was short, again. But I couldn't help it! Once again I am so sorry that it took me forever to update. I've been having writer's block again. REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
